This invention relates generally to sachets for scenting articles of apparel, and in particular to a rechargeable sachet having a snake-like form which may be coiled or knotted about a post and otherwise shaped in a manner appropriate to the placement of the sachet.
The standard sachet is constituted by a small fabric bag or pouch containing a perfumed powder. By placing this sachet in a clothes closet or in a drawer, the fragrance emitted thereby is caused to permeate the clothing and impart a pleasant scent thereto. This serves to mask the musty odor that may result from prolonged storage of clothing in an unventilated closet or drawer.
Conventional sachets, because they include a perfumed powder, tend to emit a fairly weak scent which may be insufficient to impart a distinctive fragrance to clothing exposed thereto. Moreover, such sachets have a limited life; for once the perfume is exhausted, the bag serves no useful purpose and must be discarded. And because the ordinary sachet has a bag-like form which is generally utilitarian in appearance and unappealing, its presence in a closet or drawer housing attractive articles of apparel strikes a discordant note.
In the present invention, use is made of a liquid fragrance to generate the desired scent. Perfumes and perfume-based products such as colognes and toilet waters were originally derived from the essential oils of plants. However, since early in the 19th century, chemists have succeeded in analyzing these oils and in creating thousands of synthetics, some simulating natural fragrances and others yielding altogether new scents.
Modern perfumes are mostly blends of natural and synthetic scents and fixatives which equalize vaporization and enhance pungency, the ingredients usually being combined with alcohol. A sachet in accordance with the invention is usable with any known form of liquid fragrance in any desired concentration.